Maggie and the Maverick (Heartsong Presents)
|(|0}} | AlternateTitle = | ForeignTitle = | Author = Erica Vetsch | Series2Author = | Author2 = | WritingAs = | Editor = | Cover = Kendal Marsh | CoverInterview = Cover Art by Kendal Marsh | Genre = Romance | Genre2 = Christian Fiction | Publisher = | ISBN-10 = | ISBN-13 = | Month = 11 | Day = 1 | Year = 2010 | Reprinted = | RPrice = | CPrice = | DMonth = | DDay = | DYear = | iBooksReleaseDate = | KindleReleaseDate = | KoboReleasedDate = | NookReleaseDate = | SmashbooksReleaseDate = | DRPrice = | CDPrice = | Pages = | BannedDate = | UnbannedDate = | Previous = In Search of Serenity | Next = Facing Tessa's Past | MainProtagonist = | MainProtagonist2 = | MainProtagonist3 = | MainAntagonist = }} |(|0}} is book #928 of the Heartsong Presents line. Book Description Just another one of them rotten McConnells. . . Maggie Davis comes to town determined to find the bad guy, lock him up, and move on—just as she’s done so many times before. No one suspects the diminutive seller of feminine fripperies to be a U.S. Marshal in disguise. But that’s what she is. So when the intriguingly handsome stage driver turns out to be her number one suspect, she’s surprised at the turmoil she feels. Can the sweet, caring man she’s come to know (and maybe even love) be the same scoundrel the sheriff and other townspeople so viciously malign? But Maggie knows that the web of corruption choking this corner of Idaho Territory must be torn down, no matter who’s in charge. And if the perpetrator is Cal McConnell, then justice will be served. Even if it breaks her heart. (Description from heartsong-authors.blogspot.com) Preview Then Cal stood before her. “May I have the honor?” She stopped clapping. “You?” He nodded, the dimple creasing his cheek. “Seb and I were declared the co-winners of the bronc riding. He’s decided to sit this one out with Georgia. What do you say?” It’s not fair, Lord. You know what I have to do. Why do You make it so hard? “Maggie?” He held out his hand. A girl could sink deep into those blue eyes and never surface. Her hand went out to his, and she shivered when their fingers touched. He tugged, and she followed him up onto the platform. Though the others moved around them, they were only vague images on the edge of her vision. Cal’s face drew her complete attention, and he fitted her into his arms with ease. His strong hand spread-eagled on her back, guiding her, and her fingers rested lightly on his broad shoulder. He winked at her and tilted his head as if summing her up and liking what he saw. She couldn’t look away. The power he had over her frightened her into stiffening. “Relax.” He leaned in and whispered against her temple, his breath tangling in her hair. “I’m not going to bite you.” You could do far worse than that, Cal McConnell. You could break my heart. (Preview from heartsong-authors.blogspot.com)